Life is Strange: Broken Angel
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A look into the unfortunate events surrounding Kate Marsh, starting briefly with the party, but then focusing mainly on it's aftermath and her point of view of the events of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, just something I thought I'd try, some crucial events leading up to the game and events of certain parts of the game itself, from the POV of another character than Max, Kate Marsh. We will see how I picture the things she went through, her thoughts and such, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sitting in her dorm room, Kate Marsh was lost in thought and more than a little worried.

' _Was this really such a good idea, I mean...what if...'_ She thought herself wondering. _'Oh there I go again, just once, I'd like to be able to do something, without being afraid.'_

All the same, she wasn't entirely sure that she should have agreed to this. In an effort to try and fit in, after so long being bullied by fellow students at Blackwell Academy, she had agreed to come to a party hosted by the exclusive Vortex Club.

The trouble was, most of the bullies she faced were part of the club; perhaps that was why she agreed. Maybe it was simply hope, hope that, if she spent time with them, they would leave her alone.

She shook her head. _'But still, me, at a party, the things I've heard...what goes on at these parties...'_

She composed herself; she had to stop thinking like that; she couldn't let people walk over her all her life; she couldn't allow herself to be intimidated; she prayed for God to give her strength and also to protect her while here, she had to ensure she remained above reproach, she had her own personal vows to consider; she couldn't let anybody pressure her into forgetting them.

So it was she finally got ready and prepared to make her way to the party venue.

* * *

Arriving at the party Kate instantly felt overwhelmed by the noise; she cringed.

' _God this it, I just got here and already I'm...'_ She thought worriedly.

Her one consolation was nobody seemed to have noticed her presence, or, if they did, they weren't making an issue of it. This certainly helped a little, the last thing she wanted was unwanted attention while still trying to find her feet so to speak.

She moved as unobtrusively as possible through the crowd, trying to find somewhere to at least take everything in before she considered what to actually do. So it was Kate soon found herself standing in one of the corners, cringing as she witnessed Victoria Chase and her minions picking on another girl.

' _She just never changes and to think, I was hoping to come here to get her to lay off_ me _.'_ Kate thought sadly.

"Kate..."

She turned, a little startled and a little worried, the person approaching her was smiling softly. Kate recognized her well enough, Dana Ward, Blackwell's head cheerleader and certainly the nicest person Kate had heard of in the Vortex Club.

"Um, hi Dana."

The girl grinned. "It's good to see you, how are you doing?"

Taking a small sip of red wine, the only alcoholic beverage she had touched, Kate shrugged. "Alright I guess..."

Dana nodded sympathetically. "It does take some getting used too. If I can help out, just let me know, I'll be around."

Kate nodded and watched as Dana mingled with the other guests. She quietly admitted she wished she was a confident as Dana, who seemed to get along easily and so well with just about everyone.

* * *

Later Kate felt strange; after that one sip of red wine she had switched to drinking water. She had tried to mingle with others at the party, but now, now she was feeling dizzy, her vision was blurring then focusing then blurring again.

' _What's wrong with me, have I, what…?'_ She wondered, even her thoughts felt jumbled.

She could barely speak; she was aware of people suddenly watching her, this wasn't what she pictured at all; she began to feel afraid. She had to get out of here, but she had no idea what way to turn, she felt almost unbearably hot, she could barely walk now.

She shuddered. _'What's happening to me, I can't be, I only had one...sip...'_

It was then she felt someone take her arm, heard her name being said.

' _That voice...'_ She realized. _'Nathan Prescott…?'_

He seemed to be offering her help; but before she could respond, Kate simply blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's bad for her :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :(  
Ledah: Yeah well, sadly, Max isn't even involved at this stage, so, nothing she can do.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was with a pounding head, slow realization and dizziness Kate felt herself returning to consciousness.

' _Huh, what...where…?'_ She thought in surprise.

She looked around and was surprised to discover she was in the girls dorms at Blackwell, right outside her own dorm room, as if she had just been deposited on the ground outside. She slowly got to her feet, unsteady and unsure.

Clutching the door handle she thought for a moment. _'How did I get here, the last thing I remember...the party...oh God...'_

A sudden panic seized her, especially due to the large blank spot in her mind and the way she felt. Entering her room she quickly closed the door and removed her clothing, quickly checking herself in the mirror, fearful.

' _Oh, please don't say I've...'_ She thought frantically. _'But wait, I can't...see anything, so what...why do I still feel…?'_

She bit her lip and quickly turned away, looking to get dressed in fresh clothes. She felt disgusting, gross, as if something bad had happened to her last night. But she didn't see any evidence of anyone hurting or touching her, especially in the manner she feared.

She thought back, trying to glean even a small hint on what happened, to no avail, she could remember so little; it was frightening, what had happened to her.

The only thing that stood out to her, in relation to her current situation was she had felt dizzy at the party and it had got worse as the night progressed, other than that, nothing.

* * *

Later in the day, Kate was at school, trying hard to focus, to try and put her fears out of her mind. But there was something happening that made it difficult, something that worried her considerably.

' _What are they whispering about, why do they...keep looking at me?'_ She thought worriedly.

Some even pointed while whispering, making it clear it was her they were talking about, it unsettled her. Especially after what she had just experienced, now she was truly worried.

She bit her lip, trying to focus on class; but her thoughts kept racing. _'Did I...do something last night; but, no, I couldn't. I wasn't...Urgh, I can't remember...'_

It wasn't until she began making her way to her locker that she actually heard what was being said, and it horrified her.

"That's her..." One said. "That's the girl. The fake Jesus slut."

Kate stopped, horrified by their words. "Excuse me?!"

They didn't even look ashamed at being caught, if anything they grinned.

"Oh, please, like you don't know." The first person taunted. "You act all pious and devout, but deep down, we know what you're really like."

The second laughed. "Yeah, we all saw you, either at the party or on the video."

In an instant fear gripped Kate in its icy claws. "Video, what video?"

More laughter and then, to her horror, she heard there was a video of her at the party, online, a video that apparently showed her in a less than favourable light. Unsure and more scared than ever, Kate simply lost it and ran, their cruel laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Later on, Kate was stuck, seated in the chair at her desk, numb with disbelief and sorrow.

' _This is, no...it can't, how could I…?'_

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the screen before her; she had just seen the video, seen her behaviour at the party and what was worse, she had no memory of it, she couldn't confirm or deny with any certainty; then the real terror began to sink in.

' _What if my family, my church...what if they see it?'_ She thought in a blind panic. _'Oh God, what have I don, how could this have happened…?'_

She bowed her head, despair consuming her as she was left to face the dark and horrible truth of what she had done at the party.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, it's a sad situation :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, sadly true.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"There she goes, ha, probably looking for someone to star in her next video." The voice taunted.

Kate kept her head down, trying to drown out the taunts, the insults, but it was no use. There were just too many of them. Ever since she'd found out about the video she couldn't escape it. She was ruined, no matter what she said or did, everyone she met made fun of her, all because of one incident that she didn't even remember.

' _This is so unfair, they know me, they know what I'm like, I would never...'_ She thought in dismay. _'But there I am, how can I...God help me, They should know better, that something clearly isn't right.'_

But no matter what way she looked at it, she saw no way of convincing them of that simple fact. They were all determined to see her the way they wanted to; without caring about how it affected her, her misery. Returning to her dorm room, she hoped to escape from the nightmare, but had no such luck.

She had just received word from her family. _'Oh...God no, mom...'_

She couldn't believe what she had read, the message from her mother was full of reproaches, blaming her for what happened, the letter from her aunt was even worse.

' _I should have known, everybody, what am I to do, what about my sisters, what if they...Oh...'_ Her thought raced desperately and in the end, she could only think of one thing.

Despite her mother's request, she did not call her, it wouldn't help, so she simply left her room, trying to find somewhere, anywhere, she could escape her nightmare, if only for a while.

* * *

Feeling worse than ever, Kate remained seated, wallowing in her grief. She was still trying to figure out what to do when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Kate?"

She turned biting her lip; of all people to find her, it had to be Max.

"Hi Max..." She greeted hesitantly.

Max smiled gently, as warm and kind as ever; Kate suppressed a shudder; what if Max found out the truth, she would he horrified, disgusted surely.

' _She's still all friendly, happy, talks to me normally...'_ She thought sadly.

It was clear Max hadn't seen or heard about the video yet. Max tried to make conversation, Kate joined in, despite feeling detached and unwilling. Kate couldn't help but note Max was not only as warm and kind as ever, but as awkward as ever.

Still thinking of that she wondered. _'I don't get it, why is Max so awkward, she's nice, friendly...how can be so hard for her to start a conversation?'_

Nonetheless she did her best to keep things going; all the while unable to figure out how Max could possibly still be unaware of the video and its effects.

The only possibility she could fathom was, Max simply hadn't been listening.

She knew Max well enough to know that, apart from her and Warren Graham, Max didn't really talk with anyone and usually zoned out, or plugged in her earphones and listened to her music.

That seemed to be the only possibility that would make sense.

* * *

Back in her room, following her talk with Max, Kate again had to deal with her emotions whirling in a maelstrom. She still couldn't bring herself to contact anyone from home, especially after everything she had heard from her mother and aunt in their messages.

But now, she had received more word from home in the form of a card from her father.

Biting her lip she read it. _'Oh, dad, I...I...'_

Compared to her mother and aunt, her father did not berate her; if anything he supported her. While it felt nice, she was happy that her father was there for her, she still felt terrible, guilty.

' _Dad's view is so different from mom...God only knows what it's like back home now, how they're...'_ She fretted.

She was certain there were arguments now and she was the cause of them, if anything, despite the happiness her father's support brought, the thought of that just made her feel even worse.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up, we get on to the events of the game itself, so things should take a bigger turn there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sitting in her last class of the day, Kate kept her head down, trying hard not to draw attention to herself.

Things had been so hard and lately, they just seemed to get worse, nobody was letting her forget her nightmare and, no matter where she turned, she couldn't see any way out, nobody who could actually help her.

Trying to pay attention to Mr. Jefferson's lecture, she felt more drained than ever.

"Alfred Hitchcock once famously called films, little pieces of time." Mr. Jefferson was saying. "But he could have been talking about photography as he likely was…"

Kate tried to pay attention, although she was momentarily startled by a sudden movement from Max, but it turned out to be nothing. Mr. Jefferson's lecture continued but when he turned his back Kate flinched as a balled up piece of paper hit her in the face.

' _Taylor of course.'_ She thought sadly. _'Don't even dignify it with a response.'_

She remained focused on the lecture until suddenly a flash caught her attention, Max had used her camera in class.

Mr. Jefferson merely smiled however as he remarked. ""I believe Max has taken what you people call a 'selfie'. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition, and Max has a gift."

Seeing Max wasn't in trouble, Kate relaxed a little and listened as Mr. Jefferson veered the subject to a new topic, in relation to Max's actions.

She had to admit it was admirable how he could keep her cool and use even class disruptions to continue his lessons. Kate also couldn't help but be impressed when Max casually replied to Jefferson's question too, giving the right answer without looking lost.

Finally class ended and Mr. Jefferson began reminding people about the Everyday Heroes contest; Kate had already handed her entry in. With a sigh she turned her chair around and sat, staring at the blank notebook in front of her, trying to think, but failing miserably.

She was lifted from her melancholy however when Max approached her. Doing her best to smile she spoke.

"Nice answer Max." She said.

Max nodded; Kate couldn't help but note she seemed freaked out, and paler than usual. "Kate, did we talk at all today?"

A little taken aback by the unusual question Kate shook her head. "This is the first time, why? Are you okay, you look pale?"

"I'm fine, just tripping...it's been a long day." Max replied quickly.

Kate sighed. "I know the feeling."

Max bit her lip and then replied. "I wish we didn't, I...I do have to go but...If you wanna talk, maybe, later?"

"I'll see how I feel, thanks Max." Kate replied.

As Max walked off, Kate pondered, she felt she could trust Max with a lot, but, surely not this, would Max even help her, and even if she would, _could_ she help?

It wasn't the fire alarm suddenly went off that Kate was jolted from her thoughts; she quickly hurried from the building with everyone else and, only after hearing it was a false alarm did she instead make her way to the dorm buildings.

She had no intentions of going in however, instead she crossed the courtyard right to the furthest away bench and sat down, facing away from the courtyard, her only view being a tree, the grass, the bushes and the odd squirrel or two.

* * *

She remained where she was, unsure how long it had been, it was only when she heard approaching footsteps that she broke from her musings. She tensed, fearful, but it turned out to be Max again.

"Hi Kate."

"Oh, hi Max."

Max looked awkward again. ""Are you alright, you seem down?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm kinda, over humanity today…Sorry to be a drama queen."

"Is there anything…" Max began

"Max, I'd like to be alone please." Kate said, rather abruptly.

Instantly she regretted it, Max looked shocked but simply nodded and stepped back carefully. Before walking away, Kate bowed her head, she knew Max well enough to know Max wouldn't hold it against her, but still, she felt bad for snapping.

* * *

Kate wondered how she had ended up in this situation.

"…So don't think I'm blind. I see everything here at Blackwell; do you understand what I'm saying?" David Madsen was snarling at her.

She had gone from her seat at the courtyard to trying to avoid and ending up confronted by Blackwell's head of security.

Dismayed she shook her head. "No and...leave me alone."

He just glared and stepped forwards, then, almost like a miracle, she heard Max's voice.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone!"

She turned and gasped, surprised to see Max approaching, glaring at David.

"Excuse us" David said sharply. "This is official campus business."

Kate wasn't sure what to say, but it was clear Max didn't think so.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or bullying them." She pointed out angrily.

That got David to back off, he stepped back, looking surprised; likely at the accusation.

"Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody, I'm doing my job." He remarked, uneasily.

Max clearly wasn't buying it. "No you're not."

He fumed; clearly knowing he was getting backed into a corner. Clearly nobody had confronted him like this before and he didn't know how to react. The look on Kate's face was one of utter surprise.

Madsen looked disgruntled as he snarled at Max. "You're part of the problem, missy. I will remember this conversation."

With that he turned and stalked away, clearly in a foul mood. Kate couldn't believe it, relief flooded her and she turned to Max.

"Kate, I…"

She grasped Max's arm and spoke. "Oh Max, that was great, I think you scared him for once…I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot…"

Before she left Max smiled and replied. "Anytime Kate."

Happy hearing that, Kate made her way back inside.

* * *

But her elated feeling only lasted so long; by sunset, Kate found herself seated in her room, overwhelmed from everything that had happened. Not helping matters were the fact she'd received even more insulting messages and was getting more hassle from home.

She couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying, wondering if the nightmare would ever end.

* * *

End of chapter, now we see the events of Episode 1 from Kate's view, the issues involving her, the next two chapters will be important ones as they follow the same trend for Episode 2, with chapter 6 being the main one, chapter 5 is the build up. Anyway, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, poor girl :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Waking up that Tuesday morning, Kate just lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her room had changed, reflecting her deteriorating mood. Lying in the semi-darkness, Kate felt empty and wondered, not for the first time, just what was the point. She couldn't even bring herself to get up out of bed anymore, she didn't want to face another day of torment, she couldn't.

In the end however, her usual responsible attitude; which had surprisingly remained intact, kicked in and she made the effort anyway. Without even bothering to look at or brush it, she simply styled her hair in his usual fashion. She then grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't really pay much attention to, or care, about the people already out and about.

Although many of them seemed surprised; she wasn't, she knew she was usually up and all ready by this time. But again, she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. Slowly, almost zombie like, she worked through her early morning routine, the usual chores of preparing herself to face the day. It all took much longer than usual, due to her current mindset.

As such, she was still brushing her teeth when Max entered the room, also still in her pyjamas.

"Hi Kate, how are you?" She asked softly, sounding awkward again, even worried.

Kate turned to her and just shrugged. "I'm here…Thanks so much for yesterday by the way."

She recalled her relief at Max stepping in to intervene when David started hassling her.

"Oh, no problem."Max replied earnestly. "That guy has issues."

"Doesn't everybody around here?" Kate queried exasperated.

There was an awkward silence after that; it was clear Max was at a loss, but was still trying.

Kate actually felt happy about that, at least Max was making the effort to try and talk to her, to really talk to her and not just put her down.

It was then she remembered something however and asked. "Max, do you still have my copy of the October Country?"

She nodded and replied instantly. "Oh, yeah, I do, I loved it. I had no idea Bradbury was such a poet."

Kate just nodded; normally she'd agree and enter into an in-depth discussion, but she just wasn't feeling it..

"Do you think you could bring it back to my room, I just need to make some notes for class?" She asked softly.

Max nodded and smiled, clearly trying to be encouraging. "Of course, I'll bring it back a little later, okay."

Kate nodded and turned back to the continued to clean her teeth while Max got into the shower. Things remained that way until suddenly the door opened again.

"What's up Kate?" The familiar taunting voice of Victoria sneered at her.

Kate wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"School." She replied in a monotone.

But it wasn't going to be that simple, now Victoria stood next to her and Taylor had moved to the other side, leaning against the sink.

She briefly wondered if Max could hear this, but dismissed it, Max couldn't help her this time.

"That's it?" Taylor snarked.

"Yeah that video of you clubbing sure didn't look like homework." Victoria teased nastily.

Kate shook her head. "Victoria, that wasn't me."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, yeah right."

Victoria smirked cruelly. "Don't be so negative, I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video."

Tears filling her eyes, Kate couldn't take it anymore and fled the bathroom.

"You're going to be sorry someday." She called back, her voice choked.

She didn't care what happened or anyone saw, she just wanted away, she fled to her room, promptly shutting herself away and finally sinking into her chair by her desk where she finally broke down fully and cried.

* * *

Kate remained despondent, until she heard a knock at the door.

"Kate it's me, can I come in?"

Max, Kate did her best to compose herself before replying. "Yes, come in Max."

She heard the door open but did not look up, not until Max was by her side, talking gently.

"Um, hi Kate, I, brought your book."

She looked up certain tear tracks still visible on her face, her eyes still puffy from crying.

She hesitated for a moment before finally asking something that had been on her mind. "Max, why did you step in between me and David yesterday?"

Max didn't even hesitate when she answered that. "I hate bullies, David Madsen should know better."

"I was hoping he would, but it's nice to see that you care about me." Kate replied sadly.

Max smiled reassuringly again. "Kate, I actually do care. What did he want with you anyway?"

"He's a total paranoid ass." Kate burst out, actually shocked at her own words. "He thinks I'm part of Vortex Club, yeah right."

Silence followed that statement, Max looked rather lost and confused.

Finally, she awkwardly asked.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because of the video?" Kate burst out in dismay. "How do I get a viral video taken down, I know it's already been watched but still…

Max bit her lip before asking what happened, offering to help. Kate didn't know what made her do it, but in the end, she trusted Max whole heartedly and spilled everything, telling her what she remembered. Max seemed particularly worried when she mentioned Nathan.

Nevertheless Max reassured her that they'd find some way to deal with this before following Kate's instructions to leave her book by her bag. Unsure, but desperate for reassurance, Kate asked Max about something else that was on her mind, about going to the police about what happened.

She wasn't sure exactly how that conversation went. Max had encouraged her to do so; but seemed a little taken aback at Kate wanting her to back her up. Still; it was better than nothing; Max left and Kate finally made the effort to get dressed for the day, praying things would still have a chance to get better.

* * *

Sadly that was not to be the case, despite the bright spots of Max answering an impromptu phone call from her and swearing to stand by her, the day was, if anything, worse than yesterday. The final straw came when she tried to ask Mr. Jefferson for help; thinking that a figure of adult authority would help her case with the police, yet he flat out rejected her.

Unable to stop crying she hadn't even entered the classroom and simply fled back to the dorms. She had stopped; standing in the courtyard, looking up at the dorm building. She initially planned just going up and hiding in her room again, but looking at the building, different thoughts began forming in her mind.

There was nothing else; this nightmare wouldn't end, unless she ended it and in her eyes, there was only one way to do that.

* * *

End of chapter, next up, the main terrible event itself, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's reached breaking point now :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Standing on the roof of the dorms, Kate let out a shaky breath as she looked around. The sky was grey, the clouds heavy, the rain falling heavily. It matched her mood perfectly; the rain melded with her tears; she took in the horizon, her last view. She had positioned herself perfectly at the edge of the roof. Just a step or two more and it would all be over, the pain would end.

She had been brought so low, suffered so much and for what, the amusement of others; it didn't matter to her anymore; all that mattered was that it would all be over soon. She heard the shouts and looked down; her eyes narrowed, of course she'd be seen, of course a crowd would gather; they lived for this sort of thing.

' _So be it, let them see, let them film it, take pictures...Not that they'll learn from this; but still...'_ She thought bitterly.

She inhaled shakily and looked upwards again, not wanting to look at the ground below, the very spot where she would land. She then heard the groan and spun around, eyes widening in shock.

' _No, not her...'_ Kate thought before crying out. "What are you doing here, Max? Stop, don't come near me!"

Max seemed to stagger slightly; she was shockingly pale and her nose was bloody. Yet she didn't seem to pay attention to it, instead she attempted to move towards her. Kate shook her head, she couldn't let this happen, the last thing she wanted was Max to see this, especially when she knew Max.

She didn't want Max to help her anymore, she was beyond help. "Max seriously, don't come near me."

She sounded more agitated and desperate than ever before. "I will jump."

Max stopped then, but did not leave, she instead bit her lip and gently held out her hand.

Kate shook her head, but Max spoke softly.

"Okay, okay...I'm right here, Kate, please."

Kate never felt so exhausted and defeated as she did right now; and here was Max, still trying to offer help. Still doing her best, despite her own social and emotional issues, to help her.

"Oh Max, I know you want to help me." Kate said sadly. "I love that you stood up to David, but it doesn't matter now, nothing matters."

Max shook her head, replying quickly. "You matter; and not just to me."

"I do want to believe that."

Kate felt lost, hesitation was working it's way into her mind, she tried to resist, she came here with one intention, why was Max giving her these doubts, there could be no other way.

"Kate, your life is still yours." Max was saying, catching her attention. "And we can get through this together...Let me help. Like I helped by erasing that crap people wrote on your room slate."

"I'm glad to hear you worry about me...That makes me feel better." Kate replied softly, a brief light glimmering in her eyes as she finally realized it had been Max who had been erasing those insulting messages.

It was almost enough for Kate to feel something, hope maybe.

"Of course I worry, you're my friend Kate." Max said quietly, while stepping forwards a few small steps.

Kate tensed but Max then stopped; so she relaxed again; she was still at war with herself however, emotionally.

Kate bowed her head slightly; clearly struggling.

"I did feel better talking to you on the phone." She admitted. "I always feel like you really listen."

Max spoke, her tone pleading. "Kate, please trust me, come stand by me, okay? I can help you now, I know I can...This morning I erased the weblink to your video...it was written on the shower room mirror."

Kate's heart leapt at that; the thought of how many other people could have seen the video; but Max had saved her from that.

"Are you serious?" She gasped. "Thank you so much! The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me, means a lot."

She smiled, actually feeling hope this time. Max smiled softly and nodded, talking again, putting as much reassurance into her voice as possible.

"Kate, I do care about you and I believe you. I believe you were drugged. We will find out who did this and make them pay."

Kate sighed sadly and shook her head. "You sound so persuasive Max, if only..."

"Kate..." Max took a few more cautious steps forwards, this time, Kate didn't tense. "I believe you, will you believe me...Please, you don't have to do this."

Kate had never felt so low on hearing the pleading in Max's voice at that exact moment.

Taking a shaky breath, Kate admitted her utter dismay.

"Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up...unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body."

She continued, lamenting everything, the video, the permanent damage it had done, but Max continued to try and get through to her; in the end, Kate really wanted to believe her but she couldn't. When Max asked her to step away from the ledge, to hug, she flinched.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, nobody cares about me, nobody..."

"Kate, I saw that cute photo of you with your sisters." Max suddenly replied. "you were all so happy together, especially your youngest sister."

Kate smiled softly, remembering Lynn, it was then she realized Max was right and that thought, sparked something within her; something which gave her the courage to take Max's hand and let Max pulled her away from the ledge.

It was then she broke down in tears, apologizing again and again, but Max just held her, tried to reassure her in anyway she could, jokingly, softly, kindly.

For Kate, it didn't matter what Max did, because she had accomplished the impossible; she had convinced Kate, there was light at the end of this dark tunnel she had been so hopelessly trapped in.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Broken Angel**

Chapter 7, the epilogue, of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, close one, that scene always gets me.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Kate Marsh smiled softly to herself as the door to her hospital room closed. It was now Thursday, two days since her suicide attempt; two days since Max had saved her life, gave her reason to go on living.

In such a short space of time afterwards, things had started changing, she had been overwhelmed, surprised, taken aback by all the apologies and well-wishes she had received.

Even Victoria seemed to have learned the error of her ways and sent a card, wishing her to get well soon and expressing her apologies.

' _The important part is, she was genuine about it, I could feel it...'_ Kate thought happily.

She was starting to see the light again, after so much darkness, and it was all thanks to Max, who had just left. They had spoken for a while and Kate was glad Max had come to see her.

Although their conversation wasn't all about her recovery and how things were going, or about the future now. Kate knew she had to start right away if she wanted to help Max.

Max was determined to find out what happened to her and Kate knew she could help. She just had to get Nathan Prescott's room number for Max. She prepared to begin at once, ready to make a few discrete inquiries from her phone.

Max had done so much saving her; it was time for her to start paying back that debt.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
